Darum kämpfen wir
Darum kämpfen wir ist die sechszehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Im Seattle Grace herrscht eine Stimmung wie auf einem sinkenden Schiff. Leah teilt Owen mit, dass viele Schwestern nicht zur Arbeit erschienen sind und viele OPs verschoben werden müssen. Jacksons Mutter Catherine hat gehört, wie es in den Pegasus-Krankenhäusern zugeht. Sie möchte, dass Jackson mit nach Boston kommt und dort für die familieneigene Harper Avery-Stiftung arbeitet. Bailey will das Seattle Grace verlassen und hat sich daher Vorstellungsgespräche in anderen Krankenhäusern besorgt. Heute kümmert sie sich mit Heather um eine Patientin von Meredith, die eine neue Niere braucht, aber vermutlich nicht mehr lang genug durchhält. Heather steht in telefonischem Kontakt mit Meredith, was sie vor Bailey geheimhält. Alex und Jo behandeln den kleinen Jungen Bobby, dessen Tumor heute entfernt werden soll. Jo ist sehr beeindruckt, wie Bobby und dessen Familie mit dieser Situation umgehen. Sie realisiert außerdem, wie wichtig Alex als Lehrer und Freund ihr ist. Sie bricht in Tränen aus und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren möchte. Finanzberater Stan hat die Idee, den Multimillionär Julian Crest für das Projekt zu gewinnen. Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Callie und Arizona legen sich einen Vortrag zurecht, um sich gut zu präsentieren. Tatsächlich überstehen sie zwei Auswahlrunden und dürfen mit dem großen Boss sprechen. Währenddessen legt sich Cahill wirklich ins Zeug um Pegasus wieder an Bord zu holen, nachdem sie abgesprungen waren. Als Heather sich mal wieder vor Bailey versteckt, um Meredith anzurufen, belauscht sie zufällig ein Gespräch von Cahill und Roberta Thompson aus dem Vorstand. Heather erfährt, wie der Deal mit Pegasus wirklich aussieht: Pegasus kauft das Krankenhaus nur, um es dann aufzulösen und regelrecht auszuschlachten. Dies berichtet sie sofort Meredith. Die Gruppe realisiert, wie viel von ihrem Gespräch mit Julian Crest abhängt. Alle geben sich sehr viel Mühe, doch Crest bemerkt zurecht, dass niemand von ihnen über administrative Fähigkeiten verfügt, die es braucht, um ein Krankenhaus zu leiten. Der einzige von ihnen, der kurzzeitig in der Chefetage saß, Derek, hat bereits nach kurzer Zeit das Handtuch geschmissen. Crest ist aber durchaus bereit, nochmal über die Sache nachzudenken, wenn sie jemanden mit echter Erfahrung als Chef dazuholen. Meredith denkt sofort an Webber, während Cristina Owen einweihen will. Webber berichtet Alex und Jackson, dass er die Opfer des Flugzeugabsturzes erwischt hat, während sie eine Art Kriegsrat abhielten kurz bevor sie gekündigt haben. Auch Alex ist aufgefallen, dass Meredith und Cristina öfter tuscheln und sofort verstummen, wenn er den Raum betritt. Die drei beginnen zu rätseln, was die Gruppe wohl vorhat. Durch Heather verbreitet sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer. Auch Owen hört davon, glaubt aber anfangs an ein dummes Gerücht. Erst als er hört, dass die Worte tatsächlich von Cahill stammen, merkt er, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Auf dem Weg zu Cahill begegnet er Cristina, die ihm die ganze Sache erklärt. Owen stürmt sofort in eine Sitzung und eröffnet dem Vorstand, dass es einen zweiten Käufer gibt. Er kann den Vorstand überzeugen, den Deal mit Pegasus noch einen Tag aufzuschieben. Parallel spricht Meredith mit Webber und bittet ihn, mit an Bord zu kommen. Doch trotz Webbers Unterstützung hat Julian Crest kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und lehnt ab. Cristina teilt Owen dies mit. Als Alex dazukommt, möchte er endlich wissen, was los ist. Cristina und Owen erklären ihm alles. Callie und Arizona merken, dass sie früher oder später Marks Wohnung verkaufen müssen. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie überall hinziehen könnten, wo sie möchten. Webber tröstet sich derweil mit Catherine und berichtet ihr von den Geschehnissen. Am nächsten Morgen verkündet Catherine, dass die Harper Avery-Stiftung als Investor einspringen und das Krankenhaus kaufen wird. Die allgemeine Jubelstimmung wird jedoch gedämpft, als Catherine die einzige Bedingung der Stiftung nennt: Ihr Sohn Jackson soll hauptverantwortlich für die Leitung des Krankenhauses sein. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Hart Bochner als Julian Crest *Constance Zimmer als Dr. Alana Cahill *Eddie Jemison als Stan Grossberg *Roma Maffia als Roberta Thompson *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *William Edward Jennings als Bobby Brinn *Faith Alhadeff als Shelly Keyser Co-Starring *Steve Kahela als Andy Carmichael *Karla Droege als Lisa Brinn *Bryan Chesters als John Brinn *Kate Mines als Gloria Musik *'Never Gonna Let You' von Esthero *'Bones '''von ''MS MR *'Salty Sweet '''von ''MS MR *'Mountains '''von ''Kris Orlowski & Andrew Joslyn *'What I Wouldn't Do '''von ''Serena Ryder Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel This is Why We Fight ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Decemberists. Trivia *Anfängerin Heather hat einen neuen Haarschnitt. Ihre Haare sind jetzt viel kürzer. *Derek sagt, dass Webber 12 Jahre Chefarzt war. Dies ist ein Fehler, da Bailey und andere vorher öfter schon gesagt haben, dass Webber 11 Jahre Chefarzt war Intro Es gibt ein Verfahren zur Behandlung von Epilepsie, bei dem die Verbindung zwischen der rechten und der linken Gehirnhälfte unterbrochen wird. Damit sollen die Signale, die die Anfälle auslösen, blockiert werden. Das Problem dabei ist, dass bei diesem Eingriff die Fähigkeit des Gehirns verloren geht, mit sich selbst zu kommunizieren. Die linke Seite hat dann keine Ahnung mehr, was die rechte Seite vorhat. Der Patient wird eventuell Schwierigkeiten mit der Koordination, im Erinnungsvermögen und der Sprache bekommen. Es ist eine radikale Lösung, die nur angewendet wird, wenn alle anderen Optionen gescheitert sind, denn wenn der Arzt diesen Schnitt gemacht hat, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Outro Es gibt einen Grund weshalb Chirurgen alles auf ein Pferd setzen und an einem schwerkrankem Patienten eine riskante und irreversible Operation durchführen, die sich potentiell verheerend auswirken kann: Manchmal funktioniert es. Zitate *Leah: Dr. Bailey, Sie sehen ja schick aus. Neues Kostüm? *Bailey: Altes Kostüm! Hing seit meinem letzten Jobinterview hinten im Schrank. Das war irgendwann um die Jahrtausendwende. *Leah: Sie bewerben sich? *Bailey: Und ob! Das hier ist ein sinkendes Schiff! *Owen: Das Krankenhaus geht nicht unter! Wir haben ein paar Probleme, aber die kriegen wir in den Griff. Cahill ist überzeugt, dass Pegasus sehr bald wieder an Bord ist. Das entsprechende Meeting findet gerade statt und sie wird den Verkauf hinkriegen. Alles wird gut! *Bailey. Was immer Sie sagen, Captain! *Owen: Bailey, bitte! Aufgrund der Kündigungen wird ihr neues Angebot niedriger ausfallen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Chirurgen zu verlieren, am wenigsten Sie. *Bailey: Mich? *Owen: Sie sind das Herz dieser Einrichtung, die Gallionsfigur! Sie setzen Maßstäbe für die anderen. Dieses Krankenhaus kann ohne Sie nicht funktionieren! Stimmt's Brooks? *Heather: Was?? Ja, so ist es! *Bailey: Bittesehr. Ich hoffe, Sie behalten Recht, denn wenn dieses Boot untergeht und ich dann keine Rettungsweste habe, dann bekommen Sie meine Fäuste zu spüren! Und ich bin klein, also landen meine Schläge tief! *Derek: Ich hab gedacht, Sie bringen uns zu Julian Crest, nicht zu seiner Kindergartengruppe. *Stan: Man geht da nicht einfach rein und redet mit einem Julian Crest. Wir müssen erst ein paar Hürden nehmen. Wenn diese Junior-Kräfte uns gut finden, dann ebnen sie uns den Weg zu den Leuten, die die Geschäftsmodelle entwickeln, und wenn wir da Eindruck machen, dann treffen wir den Mann persönlich! *Callie: Oh und wird das vor oder nach deren Mittagsschläfchen sein? *Stan: Sie waren großartig. Sie kommen auf jeden Fall eine Runde weiter. Sie werden sehen, in den nächsten Sekunden wird mein Handy garantiert klingeln! Wirklich, gleich geht's los! *Meredith: Als akademisches Lehrkrankenhaus haben wir zur Zeit 411 Betten. *Arizona: Aber sobald die Notaufnahme wieder geöffnet und ausgebaut ist, erhöht sich die Zahl auf 500. *Derek: Aber steigen das Umsatzpotentials für die Akut- und Langzeitversorgung... *Crest: Pause. (Bekommt eine Mappe vom Assistenten) ''Das ist chinesisch! Chinesische Schriftzeichen! Sagen Sie Simon, dass ich eine Übersetzung brauche und canceln Sie meinen Golftermin in Candrehood. *Assistent: Wird gemacht. *Crest: Entschuldigung, weiter! *Derek: Ja, wir sind alle sehr... *Crest: Pardon. Hat Sandy schon mein Gepäck eingeladen? Ich brauche mein... dieses Lade-Ding! *Derek: Unser Fokus liegt auf der Patientenversorgung und dem medizinischen Fortschritt. Wir wollen in Amerika die erste Adresse für beides werden. *Assistentin: Ihr Gepäck ist bereits am Flughafen. Sollen wir es zurückholen? *Crest: Nein, das wäre alles. *Assistentin: Mr. Crest. *Crest: Nicht Sie, Sie sind gut. Machen Sie weiter. *Derek: Gut, also wir würden den Vorstand bilden und mit Ihnen als Hauptgesellschafter könnten wir... *Crest: Halt, stopp! Nochmal zurück. Ich dachte Sie suchen einen direkten Käufer. Sie wollen den Laden leiten? *Derek: Hatten wir vor. *Cristina: Wir arbeiten alle schon lange dort. *Callie: Wir kennen uns besser aus als jeder andere. *Meredith: Wir haben in uns selbst investiert und... *Crest: Ja, in sich selbst! Ich verstehe und das gefällt mir. Sie haben genau das getan!! Die Shepherd-Methode, die wäre die Glioblastom-Behandlung. Dr. Grey, Ihr Name ist da auch aufgetaucht, stimmt's? *Meredith: Sie haben Recht. *Crest: Sie ''(Callie) ''haben das Buch über gerüstfreie Knorpelherstellung geschrieben. ''(zu Cristina) Jahrgangsbeste an der Smith, Berkeley und Stanford? (zu Arizona) ''Und Jim Kenner von der Hopkins ist Ihr größter Fan, glauben Sie mir. *Arizona: Ohh, ähm Sie sind wirklich gut informiert. *Crest: Ja, allerdings. Und ich habe rausgefunden, dass kein Manager im Bunde ist. Keine administrative Führungskraft. Sie müssen jemanden haben, der die Räder schmieren kann. *Meredith: Dr. Shepherd war Chefarzt der Chirurgie. *Crest: Ja, für ungefähr 10 Minuten! Dann sind Sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund zurückgetreten und mein Gefühl sagt mir: Es hat Ihnen nicht gefallen. Chirurgen wollen operieren und wenn ich etwas mache, hinter dem ich nicht stehe, dann wird es nie wirklich gut. *Assistentin: Sie warten auf Sie. *Crest: Tut mir leid, ich habe noch drei Meetings bevor ich in den Flieger steige. Danke, dass Sie damit zu mir gekommen sind. Ich bewundere Ihr Engagement, ich achte es, aber mein Gefühl sagt Nein. Holen Sie jemanden an Bord, der über echte administrative Erfahrung verfügt, dann sehen wir weiter. *Alex: Hey, alles okay? Ist das Verarsche? Gib dir keine Mühe. Es wird nicht mehr viele OPs geben, die du mir aus den Rippen leiern kannst. Du schaffst das schon. Es gibt andere Programme. *Jo: Nicht solche wie hier. Einen Lehrer wie dich gibt's nur einmal. Jemanden, der mir coole Tumor-im-Sack-Eingriffe zeigt und der es lustig findet, kleinen Jungs von Glibberhirn und Augensaft zu erzählen. Weißt du, ich hab dich diese Woche kaum gesehen und das war ätzend. Klar find ich einen anderen Job, darum geht's nicht. Aber ich will dich nicht für immer verlieren. *Alex: Hey... *Jo: Schon gut, ich krieg mich gleich wieder ein. Gott sei Dank hat Stephanie mich jetzt nicht gesehen. *Catherine: Meine Damen und Herren, Dr. Webber hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie - bisher vergeblich - versucht haben, einen Investor zu finden, mit dem Sie gemeinsam das Seattle Grace Mercy West Krankenhaus kaufen könnten. Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Harper Avery-Stiftung sehr gern bereit wäre, sich als Ihr Partner zur Verfügung zu stellen. *Cristina: Was?? *Jackson: Wie bitte?? *Catherine: Wir haben nur eine Bedingung, eine einzige: Da die Stiftung den Hauptteil der nötigen Mittel beisteuern wird, würden wir gern einen Repräsentanten unsere Wahl in Ihrem Vorstand zu sitzen haben. *Cristina: Ja klar, warum nicht? *Derek: Ja! *Catherine: Wir müssen überlegen. Uns bleibt nur wenig Zeit, um ein Angebot auszuarbeiten. Wollen Sie einschlagen oder nicht? *''Alle rufen 'Ja' und freuen sich. *Jackson: Du holtst mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe, um mir zu sagen, dass du herkommst und mein Boss wirst?? Ist das... *Catherine: Nein, Schätzchen. Da hast du was falsch verstanden. Die Stiftung ernennt natürlich dich zu unserem Vertreter. Wir sind die Hauptanteilseigner. Das bedeutet, du wirst das Sagen haben. *Jackson: Wie bitte? Was?? *Catherine: Jetzt gib deiner Mama einen Kuss, Jackson. Sie hat dir gerade ein Krankenhaus gekauft! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode